Not Over You
by Catvalove the Metal-Pixie
Summary: Nina thought she was over Fabian since she thinks he likes Joy but will she let go of Fabian or will she fall in love with Fabian again like he still has feelings for her
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic and I Don't own HOA,Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nina POV<p>

I thought I was over kissed Joy and has been hanging out with her for "study buddy nights." My heart tells me not to let go of 's the guy that has always cared about me and liked me since the first day he met 's one of the reasons I can't get over mind tells me that Fabian likes Joy and he doesn't feel the same way about me and I shouldn't like him anymore.

I have a hard decision to I listen to my heart or should I listen to my mind?I still need to figure this out,but I have to wait until later because Amber interrupted my train of thoughts

She was calling me from French class

"Nina!" She shouted.

I go over to her while some people stare at me. They may have saw me spacing out.

"What do you want Amber?" I asked.

"Where you thinking about Fabian?" she asked

I was thinking of lying,but she knows me very well and will know that I'm not telling her the truth

"Yes I was. It was a dumb dream," I said

"Don't tell me Joy was in it and that's why you called it dumb," she said

"In some parts,but they weren't dumb," I said

Then I saw Fabian coming over to us after finishing talking to Joy,who went over to talk to Patricia,

"Hey," he waved while saying it.

"I thought you were going to stay chatting with your study buddy,Fabian," Amber said in an annoyed voice

"Amber I think you shouldn't talk about that," I said to her

I don't really like listening to what Fabian and Joy do when they hang out together. It just unleashes jealousy on me and I just can't handle that.I don't want Fabian to think I'm like any other girl

"We were just talking about french class," he said

"Are you sure that's all you talked about?" Amber said to Fabian while widening her eyes.

"Amber!" I said

"I just wanted to know" she said innocently

Fabian POV

I don't want Nina to think I like Joy.I want her to know I still like her,but it's very difficult to tell her with Amber and Joy being there,ruining the moments I could use to tell Nina.I don't like hearing people talk about Joy and i in a romantic way.I like Joy as a 's difficult to explain that to Nina and won't believe that Joy and I are friends and If I tell Joy that I like her as a friend,she will start to hate me and be upset and won't talk to me for a long time. I hope Nina still likes me because I still like her. I have stronger feelings for Nina than any other girl I've met is very special to me. I've known she was special since the first time I saw is waving her hand in front of me. She knows I'm thinking of something

"Fabian!" Amber shouted and then slapped me.

"I heard didn't have to slap me," I told her

"Where you thinking about your study buddy?" Nina asked in an angry voice

"No.I was thinking about you," I told her

"Finally! Some Fabina!" Amber shouted.

Everyone in the hallway at school looked at Amber. They really didn't want to know about our couple name. Fabina. I love the name Fabina even though I would never admit that to Amber.

"Amber,you shouldn't shout that out again," Nina said while laughing

"Why don't you people clap that there are hints of Fabina getting back together!" Amber shouted

Everyone just went on to what they were doing and ignored Amber, which was good because if they clapped Nina and I would start blushing.

"Amber,we're not going to date again," Nina said while she frowned.

"Yes you are,and when you do,I'm going to organize a Fabina get-back-together party just like when I made up with Mick," Amber said excitedly

"It would probably go wrong. Just like our double date with you and Alfie" Nina said

"I don't think it would go wrong again," I told Nina and Amber gave me a nod

"We're not together anymore,Fabian," she said

"I know,but we can give it a tr-" I got cut off by Joy, who came over to us

Joy said, "Fabes,I was wondering if you want to go out for a movie date."

**Next chapter you'll see what Joy thinks about Fabian and his answer about the movie date. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Joy POV<p>

I hope Fabian says yes to the movie date. Everything was great when Nina wasn't in Anubis house. I don't hate Nina. I just don't like that she likes Fabian and Fabes likes her back,but I won't give up on getting Fabes. I've been trying to get Fabes to like me, but it doesn't keeps saying "Sorry Joy" or I can't. Sorry" If he doesn't say that,he'll go somewhere to avoid telling me the answer, I just wish he would accept every advantage I have.

"Well,do you want to go?" I said

Fabian stuttered, "I-I can't,Joy."

"Oh. Okay," I said in a sad voice.

I had a feeling he would say this to me. I think deep down, he does like me. He just won't admit it because Nina is around. Fabian is looking at me like he's sad he turned me down. I knew he has feelings for me

"M-maybe tomorrow," he said while stuttering.

"Really? Then it's a date," I said

"It's a friend date. Remember Joy?" he said

"Whatever you say" I said in a flirty tone.

I know he's just saying a "friend date" because Nina is there. He just doesn't want to make her jealous because he likes me. I decided to go back to tell Patricia I asked him to the movies

Amber POV

I need to help Fabian with his girl problems. he totally needs my help. He keeps going from Nina to Joy. He needs to decide which girl he likes. i know he likes Nina, but it's getting complicated for him because of Joy. I totally know what he is going through,that happened when I was with Mick and he kinda of liked Mara. I don't want Fabian to date Joy. i'm a big Fabina fan! I'm so not see,that doesn't even sound right.I have to help Fabian get Nina to be his girlfriend again.

"Do you really want to go with her rather than on a date with Nina?" I asked Fabian

"Uh.."

"You don't have to answer Fabian. I know you like Joy. You'd rather want her to be your girlfriend than me" Nina said that and left

"Nice going,Fabian," I said angrily

"I didn't say I like Joy. I wanted to say Nina,but I just feel like she doesn't feel the same way for me anymore" he said

"She still likes you. She will move one since she thinks you like Joy. If you don't tell her how you feel, she'll lose interest in you. You won't be able to date her anymore" I told Fabian

"You're right. I should tell her how I feel. Thanks Amber," he said

"You're welcome. Yes, I'm a good love guru," I said

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own HOA**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Joy POV<p>

I can't wait for the date that I have with Fabes. I feel bad for Nina, but oh well. She will get over the fact that he likes me and not her anymore. I wish that Fabes wouldn't have used the "friend date" pretext. I feel like he still likes her and me too, but prefers her over me.

Patricia keeps telling me that I should just let go of Fabian. She doesn't know how it feels when some new girl comes and takes the guy you had a crush on. I should have told Fabes how I felt about him when I had the chance, I was waiting for him to tell me he liked me, but it was too late since my annoying dad and Victor's crazy society took me away from my friends and my crush. I'm okay that Nina came to Anubis house, but I really didn't like it when I found out she was dating Fabian. Now that they aren't together, it's my turn to win Fabian's heart.

I'm at the kitchen eating a salad while Eddie is having disgusting dinner, which is a five-foot-long sandwich with spaghetti around all the !

"Do you have to eat disgusting food!" I said.

"Do you always have to complain about my food?" he snapped.

"Why can't you eat something healthy?" I asked.

"That is not my type of food," he pointed at my food with a disgusted face.

"How's it going with Fabes as your roommate?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back.

"I'm just curious."

I knew Eddie would get suspicious about the Fabes talk. Well, I feel like Eddie is the only guy I can talk to around here, other than Fabes. I can't talk to the two pranksters and the jock. They wouldn't be on my side on the fact that I like Fabian and want to be with him. Eddie I can talk to about my problems.

"Is this about the fact that you like Fabian and that you want to date him?" he asked.

"Maybe. I want to come to you for advice, but I know you disagree like the others," I said in a sad voice.

"You're like a British sister to me, so I'll help you with advice," he said and patted my back.

"Thanks. Edward," I said.

"First off, don't call me Edward," he said.

"Edison or Eddie as the mascot of Iron Maiden?" I asked.

"You listen to Iron Maiden?" he asked.

"Patricia has got me into their music," I said.

"Oh. Tomorrow go to my room and I'll give you advice on how to get the nerdy Fabian," he said.

"Fabes!" I snapped.

"I prefer Fabian rather than Fabes," he snapped back.

"Whatever," I said, while playfully punching his arm.

I went to my room that I share with mara

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
